Coffee & Cream
by ANewImagineNation
Summary: Matt & Joel have been friends since birth... but will they be separated forever by the one thing they're too afraid to say as friends? Watch as they spend these wonderful 12 days of Christmas together, and enjoy the perfect cup of coffee and cream Maybe a little yaoi here and there too.
1. A Mid-Winter Morning's Nightmare

**Hey guys! It's been quite a long time since I've put up a story, with high school and the holidays constantly pulling me away. I really miss you awesome readers! Thanks for sticking with my strange ways hahaha. I hope you all had a sweet Christmas!~ Stay cute and furry guys! Oh! And this story is based slightly off of Concession. It is such a great comic! You guys can search it up and read it, and do whatever you want with it that doesn't require your hands or a box of tissues hehe. (BTW- A Free Captive is currently under maintenance, but it is not down. Repeat. Not down.)**

* * *

><p>The fresh fallen snow glittered in the brightness of the morning sun, in choruses of twinkles, they flashed, they glowed, they shimmered<strong>,<strong> they gleamed, they shone, they sang out the raindrops of sun and flurries of the cold winter breath, crystallizing in the sky, forming forms that would never be formed again, falling softly like fallen dove feathers. The now calm and usually bustling college campus was completely empty for winter break except for...

"Ah... Isn't the snow romantic, Joel?" Matt sighs as he reaches out for a snowflake that glides onto his paw. Matt had dressed up in a nice fluffy winter jacket that complimented his slender Sylveon physique and pink & cream covered fur a he shivered when a snowflake bit at his nose which he swiped off as Joel gave him a lackadaisical stare that screamed, "Really?" His eyes were a baby blue, shimmering with the light of new life as if it had caught a few stars from the night time to savor every time it was opened.

"I wouldn't use that exact word, no." Joel replied, holding his usual Staryubucks coffee in his paw, sipping some as Matt continued without considering Joel's unenthusiastic attitude. Joel was a completely black Houndoom, whose wardrobe today consisted of his never changing obsession with his black hoodie, and some cerulean jeans. Matt was usually oppressing and cocky, and his eyes galred like burning holes of nothingness, but its those moments he gives care that mean the most.

"I mean... It's just so pretty out. The snow is so beautiful. I don't know about you but this weather makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, even if it's cold out." Matt said, spreading his free arm out at the serene scene of the soft white fields of snow" and basically... Nothing else but dorm room buildings in the distance also stuffed in the snowy blanket.

"I'm cold. **I'm wet.** _**And I'm talking to you.**_ I see few things cheerful about this point in time." Joel answer back, flicking some snow off his hoodie as he gave the answer, almost in a crescendo of annoyance as he finished.

"C'mon Joel..." Matt pouted with a cute grimace as he hugged his books. "Can't you look at things more CHEERFULLY?~" With a little grin, he smiled at Joel, his head looking dow shyly, unknowing of the huge pile of snow that had piled above him in the dead brambles and branches of an oak. With much cliché, the branches were unable to withstand the building weight of the snowball and fell right down on...

"MEW!" Matt cried out as he felt the first touch of melted snow on his sensitive fur, completely covering him.

"Still have that warm fuzzy feeling?" Joel said, still unamused at the sight.

"Sorta."

"Thats the hypothermia kicking in. See you in the Spring." He said with a sip of his coffee and turned to leave.

'Insensitive, stupid, careless, ass, JERK!' Matt thought to himself as he shuddered off all the snow, his clothes all wet and freezing, unable to to move much any more, whimpering as he searched through the snow for his books. 'He's always so mean...'

"Hey." A black paw laid itself softly on Matt's shoulder, as he was about to break down in frozen tears. "I was waiting by that bench for you." A familiar voice caused Matt to turn and tackle a little black wolf into the into the snow with him.

"Whoa! H-Hey! Its COLD! AUGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Joel protested from the nuzzling kitten-like Pokemon as it rolled itself up in his lap. "M-M-Matt... Sometimes I regret... t-t-things I do for yy-y-you..." Joel shuddered, his clothes now wet and frigid like Matt's. "U-Ugh, c-c'mon... Lets go to my dorm and warm up..."

"I-I'm so sorry Joel! I didn't know what over me to make me pounce like that, hehe." Matt said nervously twirling his fingers as he looked down in embarrassment, the snow landing on his delicate, fluffy ears as they twitched cutely, his ribbons swaying with the winter breeze as truly hypothermia had took its toll. "I-I..-I-I-I..." Matt repeated the mess of words, his teeth shattering like a bracket filtering every word that came after "I", as he felt the cold over take him, falling back into the even colder frost below.

"H-Hey! Matt!" Joel said worriedly as the weak nearly frozen feline swayed a bit before surrendering to the pull of gravity to be stopped by two strong-willed paws as the small winter flurry grew into a full force blizzard. Joel quickly swung the Eevee-evolution into his arms, rushing through the blinding blizzard as he said to the unconscious Matt as he rushed as fast as he could into building, "I'll warm you up, don't worry, you aren't gonna die. I promise. I promise." However, the storm grew even stronger and he couldn't see the building in sight any longer, he thought to himself, 'Shit... Shit. Shit. Shit. This was all my fault.' He had barely made it into the building before almost suffering of hypothermia himself, walking to his dorm room Matt still in his arms as the rest of the furries there simply stared in awe or whispered to their friends about it. Inadvertently, Joel didn't notice that he had been carrying Matt bridal style to his dorm where he laid him down on his bed, and flipped on the heat.

"Mmmph...grphurglenej mew..." Matt muttered a jumble of indecipherable gibberish, squirming a bit uncomfortably in his frozen clothes.

"Phew... You're alive..." Joel sighed in relief as he noticed Matt's clothes melting and soaking his bed with water. "Oh shoot." He scurried away to find a towel of some sort in the restroom and placed it under Matt. 'I...I have to take his clothes off...' He thought as his paws moved to unzip the orange winter jacket. 'I swear if he wakes up while I do this, it won't look right...' A blatant blush burning red into his muzzle as he slowly undid the sweater's zipper to reveal Matt's sweater that flashed with little kittens playing with a ball of yarn. 'Oh that is SO you Matt.' Joel thought as he tossed the wet jacket into the laundry basket nearby and took to the soaking shirt that dripped icy water where ever pressure was applied or simply where gravity pulled. 'Gulp... Here goes...' Joel's paws shakingly removed the last article of clothing on Matt's upper body, except for a little collar with a bell hanging from it, to reveal a slender, furry chest, scarttered with pink hearts as Matt grunted a bit in protest as his dreams were being a bit disturbed. Joel took a moment to admire his perfectly shaped back that led down to an area he refused to look at. Matt wasn't skinny, fat or buff, just a normal slender, built feline with, if anything, a two pack.

'Now for the bes- I mean bottom part...' Joel said prying his eyes off Matt's chest and moved to his tight black jeans that emphasized his figure a bit. Undoing the jeans after tossing the shirt in to the basket, to find that Matt was wearing a tight jockstrap that was also covered in ice, and melting snow. 'Dang he wears this?! And how did the ice get in here?' With his eyes avoiding the bulge in the underwear he took off the jeans and tossed them to the basket as well, preparing for the last piece of clothing Matt had left. He carefully took of the jockstrap and tossed it into the basket with much consideration at not looking, snatched a blanket nearby and covered Matt in it which made him snuggle a bit when he found the new source of heat. Joel smiled a bit as he watched and shivered a bit, just in time to notice that he too was soaking wet, making him strip off all his clothes and with much consideration, his boxers as well as he took to Matt and tucked him in well before grabbing a extra pillow and some blankets to sleep on the floor, which was soaked from him standing in the melting icy clothes.

'Ugh, I can't sleep like this, he blushed as he turned to his last option, his cheeks flaring up as if he had plopped a handful of jalapeños into his mouth and took the longest time to chew, and looked redder than the ripest crisp apple. 'Okay, just don;t let him touch you and you'll be fine..." He thought to himself as he slipped into the covers with Matt, who unconsciously found the foreign furry body enter and snatched it in his paws, pulling Joel tight to his chest warmly as he purred. "Eep..." Joel whimpered as the feline pulled him into its embrace. 'Shoot... I guess its not that bad...' Joel smiled for the first time that day as he closed his eyes, his own paw holding onto Matt's as they both enjoyed sleep's loving embrace as it called to them warmly away from the cold blizzard outside.

'I guess you aren't that bad of a cat heheh. even though you are quite the pussy sometimes.' He chuckled at that thought flipping around to face Matt's sleeping face, calm and embedded with the gentleness of a dream, squeezing Matt's paw, and closed his eyes grinning. He did this just to make sure Matt's face was the last one he saw before he finally surrendered to the alluring call of sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, so this was just a cute little story I typed up, sorry it was really quick but I don't know if I will continue it. So I planned for this story as a thanks, last year has been so wonderful with all your support. Thank you for being amazing readers and sticking with me unpredictable and insane little mind haha, so just stay furry and cute guys! Matt says :3!<strong>

**A-9 OUT!**

**~_*Review*_~**


	2. Twelfth Year

**A-9: Hai guys! And welcome to another chapter of this... weird conCOCKtion. I guess you can say there'll be at least twelve chapters... maybe if I have enough time. Anyway, I don't want to hold up any action with a long intro so G. Host'll take over for me.**

**G. Host: A-9 does not own any part of the Pokemon company, only the ideas in his head that dementedly told him to write this, and so according to the "Virgin under 18- Moment of silence law" we must give you a fair warning that some serious shizz is going down in this chapter and if you FEEL that you aren't mature enough then please leave...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**I guess that didn't work huh.**

* * *

><p>Joel's POV<p>

I awoke, Matt's paws were no longer around me making me feel... colder than usual as I turned to see he wasn't in the bed either, where could he-

"JOEL!" A cry from the kitchen shocks me awake as I swivel my head in its direction. "I see you're finally awake, Mr. Rapist."

"R-R-R-Rapist?" I shuddered a bit as I left the bed, a bit offended even though I knew it was one of his jokes. "I saved your life, you pussy... cat." Matt shuffled a bit and pouted as the savory scent of fluffy pancakes filled my usually odorless dorm room.

"You didn't have to force me to sleep with you, if you wanted you could've just..." Matt managed to bite his tongue as he flipped a pancake onto the pile he had probably started building since dawn.

"Could've just what... Asked?" I chuckled as I walked over to Matt who remained completely silent, a blush searing his creamy fur.

"Sh-Shut up..." Matt uttered as he turned away from the smirks of a quite amused Houndoom as I approached.

"Oh come on, you don't expect me to believe you didn't just left when you had the chance... or even put on your clothes for that matter." He gave a toothy smile as Matt's eyes opened wide in realization.

"H-hey! These boxers are fine!" Matt retaliated weakly as he flipped the pancake again.

"Yeah, um.. those are mine and you had something a bit more.. revealing on. No, seriously. You even made me breakfast. Why would you stay?"

"...um..." Matt squeaked as he turned the pancake onto his pile on a plate and placed it onto the table a few inches away.

Smiling quietly, I step up a bit to hug up the feline-like Pokemon from behind, rubbing slowly down his belly. The kitty mewls softly, wiggling his nose and perking his ears, and finally giving a soft gasp as my fingers pulled down the boxers, leaving them to hang between his thighs, and traced alongside his cathood.

"H-Hey! Wh-what are you... nhyah~" Matt blushes steadily, his cheek warm against mine as he leans back against me, moaning and squirming slightly, smiling shyly. My paw seeps on downward until I was gently cradling his sack, rolling his balls between my fingers as I nibble delicately along his ear. The kitty murrs slowly, hips rolling as he pulses with growing life against the back of my thumb. I smile a little mischievously as my fingers drag up that length once, just long enough to feel him twitch against me, before drawing my paw away, leaving him to blink his eyes open, blushing softly. "M-mmew?" I just smile and give him a kiss on the nose as he looked up at me, his blush flourishing into full blooms of reds and pinks across his furry cheeks.

"Lets get back in bed, shall we?" I asked seductively, having almost no control of what I was doing anymore. This is my childhood friend! What am I doing?! PAWS. STOP.

But they didn't.

Smiling softly, I lean back onto the wall after I crawled onto the bed, beckoning the curvy Sylveon closer. Matt mewls softly, following me as I settle half-wedged into the corner, he crawled silently, looking away and adverting his eyes away from me as much as possible. I reach out and gently pull him into my lap, pushing his back to my chest as I snuggle up with the cute little feline. He blushes softly, a smile peeking up at me as my arms settle wrapped around his middle, the two of us shifting slowly to get nice and comfortable pressed together.

"Isn't this quite the change of character?" Matt purred softly as he looked up at me. "Where was your soft side all those years?"

"Yeah... I don't even know myself... How long has it been? Twelve years?" I said grinning back down at the Sylveon, who had closed his eyes to reminisce. In doing so, he wiggles a bit, his ribbons curling as he stimulated... my penis.

He flushes subtly as I give a few slow throbs against his rear, but he doesn't exactly seem to mind, judging by the low purrs slowly rolling up in his is a lovely way to spend some time as it is. Its been twelve years since we've gotten this close again...

"W-What was that?~" He says, feeling something beneath him pulsing as I chuckle a bit.

"Ignorant as always."

"H-Hey! You jerk!" He pouts gently in our embrace, squirming slightly.

"Too ignorant to take a joke~ Come on." I said smirking as he crossed his arms and turned away.

I smile at myself knowingly as my paws slide around the feline, pulling him slowly into an embrace, flipping him over with a soft gasp to stare into his eyes. His cheeks brightened, eyes wide a moment before he managed a soft smile, on which I laid a quiet kiss.

"Joe-" He murred softly against my lips, arms slipping around me in turn as I embraced him, our chests gently surging against each other with my breath as I slowly push the kiss into a deep, warm embrace of lips and teasing tongues. His ribbons danced around us, trying not to entangle us into an awkward situation as they gently wavered in the air around us.

A few flicks and delicate prods, and I slide my tongue into his muzzle, his own pushing up to meet it in a squirming, slowly grinding twist. His breath huffs hot on my cheeks as his paws clutch softly at my back, squeezing me just a little closer as he shifts in a shy grind against me. I chuckle softly against his lips, returning the grind, and a purr rolls up in his throat as the two of us press to each other tightly, chest to chest, belly to belly, rod to rod, our swords crossing firmly as he shudders softly against me. Finally, and not without reluctance, I release the feline, my tongue slithering out of his mouth to leave him panting, flushed brightly and quite obviously perturbed.

"J-Joel..." He whispered as he gasped for air, a strand of saliva dangling loose from both of our mouths.

"Hussssssssh..." I shushed him as I laid the both of us down onto the cool soft bed, the feeling of exposed fur against aired sheets felt incredible.

'He's really quite soft for a boy.' I couldn't help but think, my chest brushing against his linen soft fur, the sheen was a perfect combination with its creamy color as he wiggled a little, getting closer.

As I relaxed with the feline, my paws start to wander over him. Idle paws, as they say... I spread my fingers, combing through the soft fluff on his chest, and his breasts are rather full against my palms. I smile a hint playfully as I give him a slow groping, squeezing one bare pawful in each paw, and his cheeks color quickly. Another squeeze, and he gives a soft mewl, almost a whine, wiggling a little against me, and I release him, rubbing down his chest instead. His nipples were getting adorably hard against my palms, but that can wait for another time.

"Jo-" Matt uttered only to hold back his words as his talking melted into whispers, a feather soft tone that breathed against my muzzle slightly when he spoke.

"Can you say quiet for more than a millisecond?" I teased as I booped his nose with a paw making him blush and then wrinkle up his face in retaliation.

I curve my fingers to press ten gentle little points over his belly, wandering and looping through his fur and massaging over the muscling of that slim tummy. He draws a slow breath and stretches, his head sliding up alongside mine for a moment, and for an instant I mischievously bring my fingers down his sides and tickle at him mercilessly. He yelps and writhes, paws coming down as a giggle bursts from him.

"N-Nuuuuu!" He clings to my paws and pouts playfully up at me until I promise I won't tickle him again. He gives me the most adorable little serious expression -maybe even an attempt at the evil eye?- before releasing me. I'm tempted to just tickle him again until he submits, but I decide I'll play nice for now. Especially with those ribbons planning to choke the life outta me if I even thought of trying.

"Hehe~" I chuckled as my paws moved upward again, making him lose his guard faster than you can say "mew."

His chest is a little plump for a boy, and the bright pink of his nipples only draws the eye there. I know he gets embarrassed quickly when people stare, like during the summers we'd swim together, so my eyes move on for now. A slim little tummy slides down to his naked, pink kitty cock. He has no sheath, and his equipment looks almost human, except for subtle little slanted bumps on the head that might be a distant vestige of feline barbs. He may be feline, but he clearly has much more housecat than wildcat in him. A taut little cream-furred purse hangs underneath, and behind, his plump rear completely conceals his tight little pink tailhole to all but the most intrusive inspection. His tail lashes about occasionally just above, long and thin. The feline's legs are soft, subtle curves speaking of precious non-booty body fat, and his toes may, in fact, be the most adorable little things I have ever seen, cream and plump with little pink pads underneath, and dangerously inclined to wiggling.

"See something you like?" Matt giggled a bit to himself as his ribbons brushed my face and gave my a slight slap. "Pervert~"

"Well excuse me!" I played along chuckling as I pulled his ribbons towards me as he gives a yelp. I give him a short lick at his cheek as he slapped me again with a ribbon.

"H-Hey!" I cried out in false pain, hoping to beget some regret.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, didn't mean to hit you so hard..." Puuurrrrfect. He guiltily looked down at the bed as he wraps his arms around me in a warm hug, the subtle tickle of a purr pressing to my chest. I barely hesitate before my arms are closing around him in turn, and I embrace, silence slowly melting into the warm press of my breath and his faint purrs. When his arms begin to loosen, I give him one more firm squeeze before letting him go, and he's still smiling up at me, those big, blue eyes almost seeming to twinkle like shooting stars racing through the edges of the galaxy. I blinked as my breath was taken away, but I couldn't escape those eyes. Without a word, he's told me how glad he is simply to have me here.

"I heard the snowstorm isn't gonna let up soon, not until next week I heard." Matt said as he glanced for a moment at the foggy snow-blistered window, a howling wind singing its song of winter barely audible in the warm silence.

"Well, you're free to leave anytime you'd like." I said, with a smirk as I ruffled the fur on his head.

"Hmmm..." The Sylveon pretended to think hard about the subject before sliding back down, his head in my lap.

Humming slowly, I give the feline a little scritch under the chin with a soft smile and gently pull him to lie back in my lap. He gives a single soft, "M-mew?" Before settling back, his head cradled on my thigh as he smiles shyly up at me. I slowly work my fingers along under his chin and down his neck while my other paw traces gentle lines over his face, stroking over his cheeks and along his brow affectionately as I work my way up to his ears.

"Mmmmm... Your paws are strangely soft and tender for such a heartless brute..." Matt muttered as is own paw intertwined fingers wih me for a brief second as I chuckled and continued.

My scritches below slowly transition into gentle rubs over the feline's belly, the slowly purring kitty drawing a deep breath and sighing contentedly as my fingers course delicately through the soft, tender fluff of his belly fur. By the time I'm scritching into the backs of his ears, he's rumbling thickly with purrs under me, his eyes too heavy to keep open. I relax with my lapful of contented cat, gently stroking and scritching without particularly thinking about it. Matt looks positively serene in my lap, and I can feel his purrs rolling through my body. Eventually, I suppose I should wake him up, though. Leaning in slowly, I give him a tender squeeze against me and murmur little nothings over his ears. He stirs with a deep draw of air and a little purr-whelmed sigh, a smile slipping across his lips as he finally peeks up at me from under those heavy lids. I help him sit up again, the kitty giving a slow wiggle and settling back into the second most comfortable place in the void. His purrs roll on thick and low in his belly, warming the air around the bed with an aura of contentment.

"Not yet sleepy-head, its barely 10 in the morning~" I teased as I booped his nose, resulting in him performing some form of cat fight with the air near my paws. "I know you want me to keep it up heheh." I gave a mischievous giggle as my paws grabbed his to give little squeeze.

A few more slow rubs, and he's purring again, though his cheeks warm as my fingers near his middle. I spread my paws slowly to rub around those hips, rather impressed with the broad swell of them compared to his slender little middle. My thumbs drag inward, just running along either side of his naughty bits, but I don't quite touch anything before my fingers are wandering on down his legs. His butt is always a point of admiration, but it's also true that his legs are rather meaty- perhaps the runoff from having too much butt for such a small frame. His flesh is gropably soft and yielding under my fingers, though his occasional shift betrays the supple muscle beneath, flexing under my fingertips, I smile and murmur in the cat's ear that he should turn around. His ear perks, flicking across my nose, and he gives a curious mewl before shifting, the lazy, half-melted feline having to peel himself off me enough to turn about before flopping against me again.

"Don't massage me and make me move like that..~" Matt muttered cutely as he nuzzled back, our chests meeting as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I chuckle softly, resuming my gentle but firm grip on his legs, slowly working my way back up. I do indulge myself in a slow squeeze of that posterior, enough to wring a small mewl from the feline and perhaps a certain stirring against my leg, but my fingers soon wander on and upward. The graceful scoop of that rear up into the spine of his back reminds me of an undulating tsunami, although the tail and ribbons slowly swishing about in the air might be considered otherwise. I smile and nuzzle into his neck as I rub up the sides of his back, eyes casting over the length of that fine, creamy coat of fur. I'm no massage artist, but he feels a little tense in some spots; I set to slowly rubbing at the knots, soon earning a low coo, occasionally swelling into a breathy moan, from the feline as he melts all the more thoroughly against me. If I'm not careful, he may well turn into a liquid altogether. But he manages to hold onto his skeleton as I work all the way up to his shoulders, the feline rolling his head a little this way, then the other, as his purrs ring through his chest and into mine. When my paws finally stop, he is still for a moment, except for his purrs, and I start to suspect he's fallen asleep. It surprises me a hint when his head finally rises, a soft, serene smile on his face. He leans up a bit, and presses a soft kiss to my lips, his purrs filling my mouth for an instant, before lowering his head to nestle against my neck again, his tail now a bit calmer and his ribbons intertwining with one another. I find he's infected me with his smile.

I decide playing nice wasn't enough with all this teasing and cuteness so... Time to turn it up a bit~

Giving a low growl, I pull the wiggling kitty into my lap, setting him straddling my waist as I scoop up that big, bouncy butt of his. Spreading and squeezing his cheeks together, I smirk as I roll my hips to grind up between his cheeks, a soft shudder and a hint of a moan slipping from the feline as I throb intently between his cheeks. I can feel him flex his rear around me, squeezing as he blushes and leans against me for support, clinging to my shoulders. Letting a deep breath go through my teeth, I work that ass tight around me, hefting it to bounce on me as I grind up against it. Soon, the feline's rolling his hips up and down, grinding right down against me again, pushing his butt tight into my paws. I grow still and let him ride my paws and my rod for a few moments before he finally, in the depths of a heated sigh, pauses... and realizes what he's doing. He straightens suddenly, blushing brightly as his ears fold to his head, his own shaft twitching and beading with precum as he works his mouth trying to find something to say. I just smirk.

"Stopping short 'ay? Just to tease me?" I accosted him with a low chuckle as he turned away, unable to speak, mentally mute.

Smiling slowly, I comb my fingers through the feline's head, running my paw down the back of his head before slipping round to scritch under his chin. Purrs kindle in his throat, rumbling palpably against my fingers as his eyes slip shut, the feline looking quite peaceful. My spare paw slips round his back, stroking down his fine fur coat slowly. I stroke the little kitty until he starts to get wobbly- it looks like he might just give out at any moment. That's probably enough for now, don't want him to just faint. He straightens once more with a shy smile, still purring slowly.

"Now who's stoppin'?" Matt sticks out his little pink tongue as he giggled at his own wits.

Guess I gotta kick my body language and language in general up a notch if I'm gonna get anywhere.

I smirk slowly as I consider the feline, eyes dragging up and down his form. "You know what I like?" I murmur. He perks his ears, cheeks slowly coloring.

"BUTTS. Big, round, firm ones." His flush slowly grows deeper and deeper as I continue. "The kind of butt that fills your paws... that jiggles with the lightest touch... that stays firm and bouncy under the hardest spanking..." I hum slowly and feign complete innocence as the feline folds his paws around my neck, seeming a little... excited.

"The kind of butt that can take the biggest dick, and the hardest fucking, and still be deliciously tight...but after all that's what anyfur would like to have~." I growl slowly, staring at the feline. He shivers briefly, biting a little at his lip. I draw a deep breath, my own arousal growing a little obvious.

"Could you... turn around for a second?" He gives a soft, uncertain mewl, wiggling a hint before quietly doing as he's told. I hum luxuriously, taking in the view with a broad smile. When he peeks over his shoulder, his cheeks flare with color as he realizes what I've been talking about was so close and his rear gives a shy little wiggle.

"Thank you," I murr, my voice low. He turns back again, wiggling all the more now. It seems he was hoping for more... This cat can be a little tease sometimes, but maybe it's time to turn the tables on him a little. I grin as I take the feline's arm and twirl him so he would plop back into my lap until his back met my chest where I seize hold of the mildly confused feline. Arms sliding round his middle, I murr over his ear, a low, throaty sound, making it twitch and flicker about.

"This is all your fault~" I warned him with a fake rapist face, getting him even more unnerved as he played along and gulped loudly.

I chuckle and gently seize that delicate flap between my lips, massaging it softly and running my tongue across as shuddering mewls leak from the feline as he leans into me, his ear giving little weak flexes as though trying to pull from my grasp. I nom up just a little more, giving tender little tugs until he's whining softly and wiggling against me. I chuckle as I lean down, nibbling down his neck as he pants softly, as though he'd been holding his breath. His head falls to the side without his seeming to realize, his neck open to me as I rake my teeth over it tenderly. His paws bunch up the sheets in little fists of cotton at the hips, drawing my bed as he leaks quavering sighs and paws rub firmly over his belly, soothing him as I chuckle, and I slowly pull him around to face me, nuzzling down his neck and leaning in, down, one paw firm against his back to hold him as I bend him backwards slowly. Those meek little bright pink nipples, always peeking out of his fur at me, deserve a little attention, I think. I lay one long, slow lick up one, and almost immediately, he breaks into a moan, though he tries to stifle it. I glance up, and he's blushing brightly, mouth slowly working as though to say something.

"N-Ngha~-!" Matt cried out, unable to decide whether he should open his mouth as I just smirk and seize his other nipple in my mouth, taking firm suckles and dragging the tip of my tongue over it. The feline clutches at my arms, whimpering and groaning softly in turn. When his hips start to roll, grinding something hard against me, I chuckle softly and squeeze him. The feline is left blushing brightly, blinking up at me uncertainly. I think I've proven I can tease, too.

"Well enough of that for now~" I smile cruelly as Matt turned away, pouting as usual

I wonder aloud, just what makes a kitty happy? Matt perks slightly, blinking, and considers a moment. "Um..." He doesn't seem to have anything particular on his mind on that subject, but after a moment, he returns my smile. "I like... snowy days. They're very relaxing, especially if I'm wrapped up on the bed somewhere warm, where I can see the snow fall swiftly in the winter breath on the windows..." He closes his eyes slowly. "I like when you're drowsy, just drifting on the edge of sleep, and all the world's problems seem so very far away... When all I can hear is your own heartbeat... or maybe... someone else's." His paw slides up my chest as he closed my eyes to imbibe the feeling of my thumping heart as he added, "You make me happy too..." His eyes crack open again, a small, sweet smile on his lips.

"Well, I'd say the same about you..." I uttered softly as I laid down, Matt curling up on my stomach, our paws squeezing each other's.

The feline's steady purring is almost a massage against my middle... I could fall asleep just like this, but I think I'd rather have a little fun with the somnolent kitty. Smiling slowly, my paws stir and slide over his belly, one rubbing upward and the other down. My fingers comb through the delicate fluff down his belly, dragging fingertips over the soft, tender hide of his loins until I'm brushing in alongside his most intimate pieces. Matt drags in a breath, his body stiffening a hint for a moment, but my other paw presses to his chest as though to press that tense breath out of him again, rubbing reassuringly through his fur and over the swell of his breast. He lets that air roll from him in a long sigh, and I can feel the purrs catching on under my fingers.

My paw curves to cup his breast, not even a pawful, but perhaps a little more than a "properly masculine" boy should have. Perhaps detecting my thought telepathically, or just disconcerted at the peculiar touch, his cheeks take on a slow wash of color and he gives a quiet mewl, peeking up at me. I smile playfully and give him a grope, massaging that swell of softness and working his flush into a proper, rosy glow, the feline wiggling slowly atop my belly. Murring softly over him, I lean my head up to catch the tip of one ear in my mouth, just giving him the barest nibble, which sets the flustered feline leaking mewls one after the other, each more pathetic than the last as I roll his breast around in my palm. All of this distracts him enough he doesn't even notice my other paw snaking down to cup up his taut lil butter-colored sack until I'm thumbing over the gasps, eyes fluttering wide just a moment and his legs closing suddenly, as though trying to stop me from doing what's already done.

"N-Noel!" Matt flushed pure crimson as is thighs made my attempts to free my paw futile.

He accomplishes little more than trapping me paw in place, of course, prompting me to firmly rub down those orbs as his plump thighs squeeze down around my fingers, his hips wiggling to drag my paw from side to side a bit. I answer his growing whines of embarrassment with a low growl, one tooth teasing across the tip of his ear and pulling a delicate gasp from him. Managing to squeeze my thumb free of the smothering grip of those thighs, I angle it back to tease up the underside of a certain piece of kitty meat that has gotten rather excited in all the commotion, rubbing slowly along the soft swell of its belly until he gives a slow shiver and a mewl that almost melts into a moan. Satisfied that I'm accomplished something, I release his ear- to lean down, craning my head over his to steal a sideways kiss, lips pressing suddenly to his, and I can feel him give a single, warm throb under my thumb. I manage to snake my paw free of his legs to wrap both arms round his middle again, squeezing him tight against me. Panting and huffing softly, the rather excited feline tries his best to pout at the teasing, but little cream paws fall snug atop my arms as he gives a quiet, breathy mewl, still wiggling slowly in my lap.

"Resistance is futile.." I huffed as I settled the both of us down on the bed, our eyes staring into one another's.

"O-Only when I'm with you... I guess..." Matt released timorously as he scooted in closer, my arm extending out to bring him into full contact with my chest as we drowsed off to the sound of our warm breath.

3 A.M.

The gentle_ tick tick tick_ of typing was a bit irking as the light of a brightness-reduced furPhone glowed gently onto Matt's muzzle.

My eyes lazily flicker open as I hear some sniffling, Matt was shuddering, shuffling uncomfortably under my paw that was still tightly wrapped around his side. I couldn't see what was on his phone very well... since he was facing me, but I had a sense it was emotional. My paw rubbed his abdomen reassuringly as he took in slow breaths, almost as if.. he was trying not to cry...

'Somebody take away my phone...' I could hear him thinking from the morose look on his face as he blinked and saw that mine was staring back.

He turned off his phone with a _click_ as his own paw slid over mine, giving it a slow squeeze as the other wiped something glittery across his cheeks, his ribbons wavered weakly, still attached to me as he gave gentle _hics_. His eyes finally closed as he placed his paw on my hip, pulling a but closer to me as I stayed quiet, my own eyes not resting until his shivering stopped.

"..._love you_..." He uttered finally, his trademark smile overpowering his faded tears as he gave a small sigh.

"I love you too..." My mouth released the phrase for the first time in twelve whole years as I snuggled our bodies together a bit more, the sheets were tousled by our feet as I felt his rubbing against mine.

Almost like he was walking...

**A walk of shame...**

* * *

><p>ANGELa: Oh my...<p>

dEVIL: Truly...

A-9: What could have possibly happened? Find out in the new chapter! It's 3 a.m. when I finished this so... INSPIRATION! :3 I hope you enjoyed that cup of coffee, whether you're up late looking for fanfics to fap to or dealing with morning wood or simply just having a nice day~ Well if you aren't I wish this helped and I'll see you... maybe never.

_**~|REVIEW|~**_


End file.
